Pequeñas contradicciones
by Sakhory
Summary: Polonia lo conocía demasiado bien. Mejor que nadie. Y por eso sabía perfectamente que la frases hirientes y las actitudes contradictorias, no eran más que simples precauciones. Estaba más que dispuesto a afrontarlas. 2P!Polonia/2P!Lituania.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, los 2P! tampoco. Sólo la historia, que es echa por pura diversión.

Advertencias: Yaoi, 2P!~.

.

Las dos naciones del este de Europa caminan bajo las nevadas calles de una gran ciudad, una junto a la otra.

Cualquiera diría que Lituania está enfadado con Polonia. No se equivocaría, porque el lituano tiene actitudes que lo demuestran a kilómetros: Ya sea la forma despectiva de hablarle, o las muecas acompañadas de un ceño fruncido.

Polonia también lo sabe, pero ha aprendido a convivir con los enfados de éste.

Cualquiera diría que Lituania odia al polaco.

Pero Polonia, esta vez, discrepa.

Lituania puede sentir muchas cosas por él, pero _odio_, seguro que no.

El polaco lo sabe, porque lo conoce, y puede leer lo más profundo de ser. El brillo indescriptible en los ojos del lituano no puede mentir. Ese brillo que la sola presencia del rubio es capaz de generar.

Y entonces el de habla polaca se acerca a él, bebiendo vodka directo de una botella, e invadiendo el espacio personal del castaño. Éste lo fulmina con la mirada, intentando alejarse, pero no demasiado. Como si quisiera dejarle al otro una oportunidad más para acercarse.

De haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, el polaco ni se hubiera molestado. De hecho, no sentía especial interés por nadie más. Pero ese joven de pelo largo y ojos ámbar lo hacía dejar su pereza y _ganas de hacer nada_ completamente de lado.

—Te odio—masculla el más alto, porque está entre Polonia y la pared de un callejón. Y el polaco podría creerle. Podría. Pero no lo haría, no cuando el lituano se está esforzando por no tomarlo por la cintura. No cuando se muerde el labio como cuando está nervioso.

Y menos podría dejarlo cuando tiene esa mirada desafiándolo a seguir.

Porque Lituania sólo lo está desafiando. Quiere saber hasta qué punto lucharía el polaco por él. No hace falta que se lo diga con palabras.

Y muchos podrían decirle a Polonia que esa deducción es puramente errónea. Oh, no, pero volvería a discrepar.

¿Cómo podría ser erróneo, si sonríe de lado y no hay ninguna resistencia cuando besa los labios del castaño?

—Te…—comienza Lituania, cuando el rubio termina ese corto beso. Pero no puede seguir.

— ¿Porqué no sigues? —se burla el polaco, dejando la botella de vodka a sus pies.

—Imbécil—sisea el lituano, pero se contradice, porque roza intencionalmente su mano con la del otro—Vámonos de aquí.

—Creo que lo que menos quieres hacer es irte—responde con desinterés. Está más ocupado intentando capturar otra vez los labios ajenos.

—No sigas con esto. Quítate.

— ¿En serio quieres que me quites? Oh, suena tan hipócrita de tu parte~.

—No me llames hipócrita.

—Demuéstrame que no lo eres—dice con esa sonrisa que sólo usa con el castaño, y ésta vez consigue volver a atrapar los labios de Lituania entre los suyos.

El rubio acaricia los labios del otro sin prisas. Deleitándose con la textura, sintiendo el fuerte sabor a café que el lituano adora. Y que Polonia comienza a querer cada vez más.

Intenta entreabrir la boca del otro, pero no es tan fácil, porque todo en el lituano es un reto para el polaco. Por eso le acaricia el cuello lentamente, generándole cosquillas con el roce de sus largos y finos dedos, haciendo que se le erice el vello por el contacto en esa zona sensible. Sube las manos hasta enterrarlas en los largos cabellos castaños. Éstos solían estar atados en una coleta alta, pero ese día, Lituania había decidido dejárselo suelto.

Y con las manos del polaco que lo hacen relajarse poco a poco, el más alto por fin cede un poco a sus instintos, y entreabre la boca, rozando con su lengua los labios del rubio. Éste último, orgulloso de haber podido con el otro, no tarda en concederle el capricho de dejarlo juguetear con su lengua.

Por dentro, el más bajo se siente triunfante. Por ser el único capaz de poder hacer flaquear las fuertes defensas del lituano. Por ser el único capaz de conocerlo tanto, de ver más allá de aquella actitud tan hosca.

No le importa quedarse allí, a mereced del frío y la nieve. Sabiendo que en poco tiempo sufriría uno de los peores resfriados de su vida, cosa a la que estaba más que acostumbrado.

Pero Lituania compensa todo eso.

.

A falta de novio en San Valentín, historias Yaoi para rellenar el tiempo libre~.

Espero que les haya gustado~. ¡El LietPol también es hermoso en esta versión ò3ò! Feliz San Valentín, enésima vez que lo digo, pero le debo parte de mi inspiración e.e


End file.
